Her name was Caulifaria
by thatNarutoDbzchick
Summary: Vegeta is kinder and even opens up about his past and HIS MOTHER! Hopefully this will shed some light on Vegeta's past and why he acts the way he does sometimes. I hope you enjoy it comment what is needed or not needed and LIKE AND FAVORITE IT THANK YOU #TEAMVEGETA
1. Hide-and-Seek

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ Franchise, characters and other features.

THIS DOES NOT HAVE ANY RATED R BUT WILL IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!

 **This font is telepathically communications**

 ** _This font means inner thought_**

 ** _This font is for dreams and flashbacks_**

Chapter One: Hide and Seek

 _As the sun shined through the trees on a perfect Saturday evening at Capsule Corp Mr. & Mrs. Brief invited everyone for an evening picnic. As everyone mingled and watched Trunks and Goten chase each other through the sky. They zoomed by Chi Chi and Mrs. Brief who were chatting at a nearby table. _

_"_ _They grow up so fast now a days." Chi Chi sighed_

 _"_ _Ah yes they do. I remember when Bulma was still little she was so independent and always wanting to help her father." said Mrs. Brief sipping her tea._

 _"_ _Speaking of Bulma where is she?" asked Chi Chi_

 _"_ _Oh she is in her lab working on a new edible capsule that could feed 100 people or in her case 2 hungry saiyan men." Said Mrs. Brief looking at Trunks who was tugging at Vegeta's leg to come and play hide-and-seek with him and the others._

 _"_ _I know what she is going through; I hope she gives me a couple of those capsules when they are done it would help with the grocery bill." Chi Chi said as she looked at Goku searching through the bushes looking for Goten who was hiding underneath the table where Master Roshi and Oolong, Yamacha, Krillin and Turtle were playing cards at._

 _"_ _BOOM" Everyone gasped and without thinking Vegeta was already flying towards the explosion. When he entered the room he saw Bulma with a big grin on her face which was also covered in dust holding a small capsule between her fingers._

 _"_ _Blasted Woman what are you trying to do kill yourself!" said Vegeta as he walked over to her examining the mess._

 _"_ _I DID IT VEGETA!" screamed Bulma as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and hugged him._

 _"_ _You did what woman?" asked Vegeta as he blushed while hugging her back_

 _"_ _I created a capsule that could feed 100 people!" said Bulma while she looked into Vegeta's onyx eyes._

 _"_ _Well good job woman now come to the picnic the others are worried about you and your missing a fun game of hide-and-seek." Vegeta said taking her hand leading her outside._

 _Once they made it outside everyone crowded Bulma asking her if she was alright and if she needed anything and what that explosion was._

 _"_ _I'm fine and a glass of tea would be nice and that was from my newest invention." Said Bulma grinning._

 _"_ _Well tell us what is this new invention Bulma." Asked Goku who had a plate full of food_

 _"_ _Well if you must know it is a capsule that holds enough food to feed 100 people at once." Bulma said proudly_

 _"_ _Wow that is amazing Bulma!" said Goku as he stuffed his face_

 _"_ _Anyway what's been going on since I been in my lab?" asked Bulma as she took a sip of her tea._

 _"_ _We were playing hide-and-seek with daddy, Goku, Goten." Said Trunks smiling_

 _"_ _That's sounds like fun! Can I play too Trunks?" asked Bulma_

 _Trunks laughed "Sure Mom but daddy is the seeker so you better hide pretty well."_

 _"_ _Don't Worry Trunks I'm such an expert that not even your daddy can find Me." said Bulma smiling at Vegeta._

 _"_ _Well you better hurry then." Vegeta said as he flew to a tree and started to count to 50._

 _"_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Said Vegeta_

 _Goku dropped his plate, ran underneath the table where the food was located at. Trunks flew towards the front of Capsule Corp. and hid in a tree. Goten and Bulma where running away looking for a spot when they both dove under a car._

 _"_ _Hey I was here first Bulma." Said Goten_

 _"_ _21, 22, 23, 24, 25" said Vegeta_

 _"_ _It's my house Goten so go find another spot!" said Bulma angrily_

 _"_ _No you go find another spot." Said Goten sticking his tongue at Bulma_

 _"_ _You lit-"_

 _"_ _30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35" called out Vegeta_

 _"_ _Fine you can have it I have a better hiding spot." Said Bulma as she ran off_

 _"_ _Hmm where to hid…. Wait I know where to hide." said Bulma_

 _Bulma ran towards her old treehouse which was further back than the spaceship hanger. As she climbed up the old wooden ladder into the main area of the treehouse she hid in the corner next to a window where she saw Vegeta still counting and her mother talking to Chi Chi._

 _"_ _45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50!" yelled Vegeta as he picked up his head from the trunk of the tree._

 _"_ _Hmm let's see where are you at Kakarott?" said Vegeta as he scanned the picnic area._

 _"_ _He will never find me here." laughed Goku as he used his hand grab some food off the table. Once he felt a roll he snatched it in a flashed and stuffed it into his mouth. After he finished it he peered underneath the table cloth to see that Vegeta disappeared._

 _"_ _Where di-"Before Goku could finish his sentence the table was lifted up and Goku looked up to see Vegeta with a big smirk on his face._

 _"_ _I found you Kakarott!" said Vegeta all too proudly_

 _"_ _Dang it man how did you find me Vegeta?" Goku asked confused_

 _"_ _Well next time Kakarott don't eat food while hiding I could hear you stuffing your face from 10 miles away." Said Vegeta with a humor in his tone._

 _"_ _Will do Vegeta! Hey Vegeta want me to help you find the others?" said Goku standing up_

 _"_ _Sure why not?" said Vegeta as he went to the right and Goku ran to the left side of the house where Trunks was at._

 _"_ _Let's see if I was a kid where would I hide?" Goku said with his finger on his chin_

 _"_ _Come out Trunks, Goten! You can't hide from your fathers." Said Vegeta as he walked over to the cars on the side of the garage._

 _"_ _Man that's not fair, Goku is helping my dad." Said Trunks as he saw Goku walk pass the tree in which Trunks was hiding in._

 _"_ _I got it! Goten, Trunks you better be ready because I know where you guys are hiding at." Said Goku as he looked up the tree with Trunks in it._

 _"_ _Oh man I hope he doesn't find me." Said Goten as Vegeta stops in front of the car he is hiding underneath._

 _"_ _Come on out Goten I found you." Said Vegeta_

 _"_ _Aw man…You are good at this Vegeta." Said Goten as he crawled out from underneath the car_

 _"_ _You were very easy-."_

 _"_ _Hey Vegeta I know where Trunks is at but I don't know where Bulma is." Said Goku telepathically to Vegeta._

 **"** **What really well I found Goten but you haven't found Bulma" said Vegeta**

 **"** **Nope man she really is an expert hider." Said Goku laughing**

 ** _"_** ** _That's my Bulma." Said Vegeta to himself_**

 _Goku flew up the tree to find Trunks sitting on a branch. "Gotcha Trunks!" said Goku as he touched Trunks shoulder_

 _"_ _Man I thought you left." Trunks said jumping down from the branch to the ground._

 _"_ _Yea you had me for a second but I remember that kids love to hide in trees, you dad already found Goten but you mom is really good at hiding we still haven't found her yet." said Goku as they walked over to Vegeta and Goten._

 _"_ _Well I guess I should go find Bulma." Said Goku_

 _"_ _No Kakarott I'm the seeker I will find her myself." said Vegeta as he walked to the front of Capsule Corp._

 _Vegeta looked in her lab, in the kitchen and under all the tables and in every tree near the picnic area._

 _"_ _Blasted that woman she's probably hiding in the spaceship hanger." Said Vegeta as he flew to the hanger_

 _"_ _Man I would have thought they would have already found Me." said Bulma as she looked out the window. Bulma got up and walked around her old tree house when she noticed a small silver robot. She picked it up dusting it off saw "Bulma Brief" written in sharpie on the back of the robot._

 _"_ _I remember this robot it's the very first robot I ever made... I wonder if it still works?" said Bulma as she cleaned off the little silver robot._

 _Once cleaned off she opened the back panel and flipped a switch which turned on the robot. She set it on the floor, watched it as it walked up and down the treehouse. She got up and looked around leaving the robot to roam free and once she turn around the robot fell out of the treehouse shutting her eyes she waited to hear it hit the ground… But she never did hear it she slowly opened her eyes to see hovering at the door way of the treehouse Vegeta holding her robot._

 _"_ _Lose something?" Vegeta smirked as he walked into the treehouse looking at the surroundings_

 _"_ _Vegeta you found me. But how I thought you forgot about me." Bulma said sadly looking down at her hands_

 _"_ _Me never forgot about you? Never in a million years Bulma. Also I could sense your Ki." Vegeta chuckled as he kneeled down grabbing her hands_

 _Before Bulma could say anything Vegeta's lips found hers and his tongue explored her mouth._

 **"** ** _What has gotten into Vegeta he is so different….. I like him when he is different." Said Bulma as Vegeta kissed her harder._**

 _Before Bulma could return the kiss Vegeta got up with her hand in his and handed her the tiny silver robot, lifted up Bulma into his arms and flew out of the treehouse and joined everyone else._

 _"_ _Man that's not fair mom only won because Goku didn't help you dad." Protested Trunks_

 _"_ _Yea no fair redo!" said Goten pulling on Goku's Gi_

 _"_ _Trunks are you jealous that your mother is a better hider than you?" said Vegeta as he placed Bulma on the ground_

 _"_ _No sir." Said Trunks looking at the ground_

 _"_ _It's ok Trunks we can play again another time and this time you can seek." Said Goku as he patted Trunks on the head_

 _"_ _Deal!" said Trunks as he smiled up at Goku_

 _"_ _Hey Trunks you better get over here if you want some?" said Goten from a table where he was stuffing his face full of food as Chi Chi scorned at him_

 _"_ _Hey don't eat all of it!" Trunks screamed as he ran to the table and joined Goten in stuffing his face._

 _Goku and Bulma laughed as they watched their sons eat._

 _"_ ** _Man those two are mini-me's of their fathers." Bulma thought which made her smile._**

 _"_ _What are you smiling about." Asked Vegeta as he pulled Bulma into his grasp_

 _"_ _Oh you know how Trunks and Goten remind me of you and Goku by the way they eat." said Bulma as she put her head onto Vegeta's chest._

 _"_ _Like Father like son." said Vegeta while looking at Trunks_

 _Bulma felt his heart race when he said that and looked up at him wondering if he was thinking about his father but kept it to herself in fear he would get angry at the subject. After everyone said their goodbyes and went their own ways the only ones left where Bulma's and Goku's families._

 _"_ _Come on Gohan we better get back home." Said Videl as she got up from her seat_

 _"_ _10 more minutes please Videl?" Gohan said with a puppy dog face at Videl_

 _"_ _Fine 10 minutes that's all ok." said a defeated Videl as she sat back down next the Gohan_

 _"_ _So Gohan how are you studies going?" asked Bulma while taking her seat on Vegeta's lap_

 _"_ _They are coming along very and in a few months I should have a break through with my theory of 3 Dimensional Coordinate System." Said Gohan as he picked up a piece of sushi_

 _"_ _Wow Gohan that is great. If you ever need help just come by my lab I would be glad to help." Bulma said smiling at Gohan_

 _"_ _Thanks Bulma I sure will." Gohan said swallowing his sushi_

 _10 minutes later Gohan and Videl hugged Goku and Chi Chi goodbye, Goten ran up to Gohan who caught him in his arms._

 _"_ _You keep an eye on mom and dad ok Goten?" he said while hugging Goten_

 _"_ _Ok I make sure daddy doesn't eat all the food and that mommy doesn't hit daddy with a frying pan." Said Goten laughing_

 _Gohan laughed placing Goten on the grass and walking over to Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta said his goodbyes to them as well._

 _"_ _Come on Gohan its late already we better get home." Said Videl hovering over Gohan_

 _"_ _Coming Videl. Bye everyone see all of you very soon." Said Gohan as him and Videl flew off into the east_

 _"_ _Well we should be heading home as well. Goku and Goten let's go." said Chi Chi standing up_

 _"_ _Come on Goten it is time to go we have a lot of chores to do tomorrow before our camping trip." Goku said standing next to Chi Chi._

 _"_ _Ok daddy. Bye Trunks see you tomorrow for our camping trip." said Goten as he ran over to his parents._

 _"_ _Bye see you soon and be safe ok?" said Bulma as Goku and his family left via instant transmission._

 _With everyone finally gone Bulma and her mother cleaned off the tables and took the plates into the kitchen be washed._

 _"_ _Honey are you sure you are fine washing the dishes by yourself." asked Mrs. Brief as she bought in the last of the plates._

 _"_ _Yea mom it's no big deal you go to bed I will finish up the dishes." Bulma said while leading her mother out of the kitchen._

 _As Bulma began washing dishes she heard the back door closed and when she turned around she saw Vegeta in his training clothes._

 _"_ _How long have you been out there?" asked Bulma as she returned to washing the rest of the plates._

 _"_ _Ever since Kakarott left so I say about 2 hours." Vegeta said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge._

 _"_ _You are usually out there for 4 hours why did you come in so early?" Bulma asked as she finished drying off the last plate._

 _"_ _Because you are in here and not in the Gravity Chamber that's why." Vegeta said as he hugged Bulma from behind and nuzzled her neck_

 _"_ _Oh really well that's a new one. Now why are you really here? " Bulma giggled as she turned around to face Vegeta._

 _"_ _Can't a man come in from training and just want to be with his wife?" said Vegeta as he caressed her cheek._

 _"_ _Yea I guess he can. But something different about you Vegeta I don't know what b-"Before Bulma could finish her sentence Vegeta had lifted her up and carried her to their room where he placed her in front of the door. As Bulma enter the room she noticed Vegeta was still at the doorway._

 _"_ _Aren't you coming to bed Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she walked back to him_

 _"_ _I still have 2 hours left to train." Vegeta said as he started to walk away from the door but before he could he felt her hand grab his._

 ** _"_** ** _Blasted woman what are you doing to me… I have to train but yet I want to stay with you." Vegeta thought as he turned to face his wife's deep blue eyes._**

 _"_ _Please Vegeta come to bed it's been a long day and I don't want to go to sleep by myself." Bulma said as lead her Prince of all Saiyans to the bed._

 _Agreeing to his wife he followed her to the bed where he sat at the edge of the bed and took of his training clothes and slipped into his sweatpants. "_ ** _How did I end up with him? He was once a ruthless killer but now he is my loving husband and somehow I fell in love with him."_** _With that thought in her mind she looked at Vegeta whose back was turn to her and she saw them. 3 linear marks across his back and the spot where his tail use to be she has seen them many times before but she didn't know where the 3 marks came from._

 _"_ _How did you get these." She asked as she reached out to trace the marks with her fingers._

 _She felt Vegeta stiffen once she touches them she stops once he turned to face her. "Those are whips marks. My father gave to me when I disobey his rules." Vegeta said as he looked into Bulma's watery eyes._

 _"_ _A father is not supposed to whip his son regardless of the situation." said Bulma as tears started to roll down her face. As he saw his wife cry Vegeta wiped away her tears with his thumb and lay down in bed next to wife._

 _"_ _Bulma please stop crying it was years ago and because of that I became a strong warrior who now has a wonder wife and son." said Vegeta as he pulled her close to his chest._

 _With Vegeta saying that Bulma was relieved but still wanted Vegeta to tell her about his father because she knew his pass with his father was the reason he wasn't not around for Trunks when he was a baby. Bulma and Vegeta laid in silence until Bulma drifted off and Vegeta was left to his own thoughts._

 _"_ _Bulma you and Trunks are the reason I'm still here and the reason… and the reason I finally know how to love other beings." Said Vegeta as he kissed her forehead_

 _"_ _Vegeta you are nothing like you father please remember that you are better than him in every way and that me and Trunks love even the others care about you." Said the half asleep Bulma who tighten her grip on Vegeta's chest_

 ** _"_** ** _I know they do it's just still too hard for me to comprehend Bulma. You have to remember this is still all new to me" thought Vegeta as he also drifted off._**

 ** _Vegeta searched the bed to find Bulma but she was not next him so he got up to see if she was in the bathroom and to his surprise she was nowhere in the bedroom. He changed into his daily training uniform and headed to the kitchen as he exited his bedroom the walls changed from the little blue to a dull grey and the ceiling got higher. Confused Vegeta kept walking hoping it was he eyes playing tricks on him but once he made it to the end of the hall on 2 gigantic doors bared the Royal Family Symbol of Vegeta._**

 ** _"_** ** _No it can't be where am I? This just doesn't make sense." said Vegeta as he back away from the doors and ran in the opposite until he passed a mirror where he saw himself as a…_**

 ** _"_** ** _CHILD! This can't be happening how did this happen." Screamed Vegeta_**

 ** _Vegeta ran into the nearest room. Once in he saw a bed and the walls were a dark blue like his clothes and that is when he realized "THIS IS MY ROOM! And just then the doors to the open Vegeta whipped his head to see at the doorway._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello son glad to see you're awake after the show you put on in front of Lord Frieza." said King Vegeta as he walked towards Vegeta with a whip in his right hand._**

 ** _Before the young Vegeta could protest against his father King Vegeta grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the ground._**

 ** _"_** ** _This will teach you not to embarrass me in front of Lord Frieza and not to disobey my rules!" King Vegeta said as he drew the whip landing a brutal blow on Vegeta's back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aargh" is the only sound Vegeta could make through his gritted teeth as King Vegeta hit him 2 more times each time cutting deeper into Vegeta's back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fathers are not supposed to hit their sons!" yelled Vegeta at the top of his lungs just before he blacked out_**

 _"_ _Vegeta get up you need to wake up Vegeta... Please Vegeta for me!" screamed Bulma as she shook Vegeta trying to wake him up but all she could hear was Vegeta's screams which sounded like he was being tortured. Bulma finally decided that slapping him is the only way to wake him up so she got up and with one swift throw of her hand she slaps Vegeta straight across his cheek._

 _"_ _Ahhhh blasted woman why in hell did you do that for?!" yelled Vegeta as he sat up_

 _"_ _You were screaming from a night terror you were having and I was worried about you so I slapped you to get you to wake up." said Bulma with tears streaming down her face. Vegeta looked at her puzzled because why was she crying and then he thought to himself "_ ** _Oh my Dende did I hurt her somehow while I was asleep?"_**

 _"_ _Bulma did I hurt you…?" asked Vegeta with a terrified look on his face_

 _"_ _No no you didn't hurt me… It's just that you were screaming and I was afraid someone or something was hurting you... I didn't know what to do Vegeta." said Bulma as she climbed into his lap. He didn't say anything he just hugged his wife to him as close as possible and laid back down. Vegeta could fall back asleep he was trying to remember his night terror Bulma was talking about but the only thing he remembers is pain._

 _Once Bulma found her way onto her side of the bed Vegeta got up and looked at the clock which said 3:45am "Well that's good enough for me time to start the day." Said Vegeta as he made his way to the kitchen wearing his sweat pants still, he went to the fridge and grabbed the left over tray of sandwiches and sat at the table. As he picked up the first sandwich he slowly ate it after his 35 sandwich he looked at the stove clock and it said 4:15am._

 _"_ _Well that's breakfast I need to go train now..." Vegeta said as he got up from his seat and exited the back door heading to the gravity chamber. He stay in there until 7:15am when he came back inside to find no one was awake yet so he went up to his room to take a shower. When he enters he saw Bulma still sleeping "_ ** _She is even pretty when asleep... How did I the Prince of all Saiyans end up with such a beautiful woman?"_** _Vegeta thought as he walked pass the bed to the bathroom. He exited the shower at 7:30 and still Bulma was peacefully sleeping. Instead of interrupting her slumber Vegeta went down to the living room, switched on the TV looking for a channel that would interest him. Flipping through all 354 channels Vegeta turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen where Trunks was eating cereal with his grandpa Brief._

 _"_ _Morning Dad do you want so cereal?" asked Trunks when he saw his dad walk in._

 _"_ _No I have already eaten Trunks." Said Vegeta as he sat down at the table with them_

 _"_ _Morning Vegeta." Said Mr. Brief as he looked up from his newspaper_

 _"_ _Morning Mr. Brief what has happen in the world since we been asleep?" Vegeta asked_

 _"_ _Well our production sales have sky rocketed so that means more money." Mr. Brief chuckled_

 _"_ _Oh we don't need money darling we are too rich for our own good." said Mrs. Brief as she walked into the kitchen with Bulma who was in her still in her night clothes following her in._

 _"_ _Morning everyone." She said as she walked over to the table and kissed Trunks, Vegeta and her dad on their foreheads. She walks over to the stove where her mother was making eggs, bacon and toast. She kissed her mother on the cheek while stealing piece bacon without her knowing which made her giggle as she made her way to the coffeemaker and poured her a cup of hot black coffee._

 _"_ _Mom don't forget I'm going camping with Goten in an hour." Said Trunks as he walked over to the sink and washed the bowl under the warm water._

 _"_ _Oh that's right. Have you already packed Trunks?" said Bulma as she sipped her coffee_

 _"_ _Yes I have mom." Trunks said as he ran into the living room jumping into the nearest couch with the remote flipping through the channels until he found his daily cartoon show._

 _"_ _Did you pack a toothbrush, bandages and don't forget clothes like you did last time." Bulma yelled at Trunks_

 _"_ _YES MOM! I did pack clothes and my toothbrush." Trunks yelled back at his mom_

 _With that response Bulma smiled and sat where trunks was sitting between Vegeta and her father. Once Mr. Brief was done reading his newspaper he walked up to his wife and whisper something into her ear which Bulma could not here but once he finished they left the kitchen and headed outside likely to go tend to the animals._

 _All that remained in the kitchen was Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma finished her coffee and breakfast so she took her plate to the sink and being washing the dishes from breakfast and plates from last night which she must have missed last night. As she began she heard Trunks on the phone with Goten who would be here in 20 minutes and she heard Vegeta get up from his seat to join Trunks in the living room. As her mind wander she remember a song that she use to sing all the time which made her start humming the tune and eventually she started to sing the song. (Ok I know I did skip parts of the song and changed the order a little but bear with me you know you sang along lol I know you did XD)_

 _"_ _Don't stop Don't Stop we're in luck now don't stop there is so much to be found." sang Bulma as she swung her hips to the rhythm of the song._

 _"_ _But I will go Fearless and Free! I'll give you strength you give me love that's how we'll live. My courage won't fade if you're with me my enemies will never win. We will fight for Love and Glory there is nothin we can't live through nothing ever dies we will rise againnnnn! We can find paradise all we have to do is go go free your soul… Dragon Soooouuuullllll!" Bulma sang as finished drying off the last of the dishes._

 _"_ _Bravo Encore Encore you were magnificent Bulma if I do say so myself." said Vegeta clapping at the doorway to the living room/kitchen._

 _"_ _Vegeta how long have you been standing there?" asked scarlet red cheeked Bulma as she turned away from Vegeta's glaze._

 ** _"_** ** _Shit he heard me singing I hope he doesn't make a joke of it…. That would be Vegeta though." Bulma thought to herself as she walked to the fridge._**

 _"_ _Let's just say I know that song from beginning to start." chuckled Vegeta as she walked over to Bulma who still hasn't made eye contact with Vegeta._

 ** _"_** ** _Oh god he heard all of it way ago Bulma."_**

 _"_ _Why don't you sing more you have a lovely voice Bulma?" asked Vegeta as he leaned against the fridge door preventing Bulma to avoid his question._

 _"_ _I sing Vegeta but not in front of you though." said Bulma as she stood up straight and glared right into Vegeta's eyes._

 _"_ _Why I'm you husband why won't you sing in front of me?" Vegeta said as he turned facing Bulma with disappointment on his face._

 _"_ _Because, I'm embarrassed of what you might think." Bulma whispered as she looked down to the tiled floor of the kitchen_

 _"_ _You don't sing because you think I will laugh at you? Is that what you think I will do?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed her hands_

 _"_ _Vegeta I love you but you are the kind of guy that likes to make fun of certain things and singing is one of them." said Bulma as she continued to look at the floor._

 _"_ _Well yes singing is a sign of weakness but when I hear you sing it reminds me of a time in my life when I was happy." said Vegeta_

 _Vegeta's response to Bulma made her look at her husband to find him thinking about something that obviously made him happy but sad at the same time._

 _Just as he began to answer Bulma cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss which he could sense her worry and love for him, in which he return with just as much love and worry for his wife. Once Bulma broke the kiss Vegeta looked down at her and with that one look he hugged her tightly and told Bulma what he was thinking._

 _"_ _I was thinking about my Mother and how she always made me feel better and never whipped me. She was the only thing standing between me and death. She protected me from my father's rage and angry." Vegeta said sunk his face into Bulma's chest and tighten his grip around Bulma. Hearing her husband who took pride in himself very serious felt a sharp pain shoot through her heart of course she feels sympathy for Vegeta in other situations but this is different Bulma didn't even know he had a mother and that he was actually happy as a child, and cared for another human before her and Trunks._

 _"_ _Vegeta… Do you want to talk about your mother?" asked Bulma as she picked up Vegeta's chin to make direct eye contact with her prince._

 _"_ _Bulma you know I don't talk about my feelings and my past." Vegeta said as he straightens his posture._

 _"_ _Vegeta please tell me. I'm your wife I need to know what is causing my husband to have night terrors also I want to know what your mother was like." Bulma said with her big pouty blue eyes_

 _Blasted woman you don't have to know everything! Somethings are better kept a secret." shouted Vegeta_

 _"_ _No their not, I don't care how long it takes you are going to open up to me Vegeta." Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him to the living room where they sat on the couch. Once they sat down Bulma looked at Vegeta, knowing his wife she would keep looking at him, annoying him until she got what she wanted._

 _"_ _Fine I will tell you woman but this it is the ONLY time I will do this and don't tell Kakarott." Vegeta said as he readjusted he opened his arm inviting Bulma to also get comfy._

 _"_ _Thank you so much Vegeta!" shrilled Bulma as she jumped up and kissed Vegeta on the cheek._

 _"_ _I know how hard it is for you to talk to someone." said Bulma as she cuddled up next to Vegeta's chest._

 _(Once again bear with me I chose a random vegetable in this case Cauliflower and abracadabra you got Caulifaria if you are having trouble Google Translate can pronounce it. Thank you again :D)_

 _Vegeta looked at Bulma took 2 deep breaths and began "Her name was Caulifaria…." Vegeta said as he looked down at a wide eye Bulma._

 _This is only ONE CHAPTER (5,267 WORDS) But I will have a new chapter out soon!_

 _Thank you for reading it please tell me in messages_ _or comment what you would like or what needs to be change. -thatdbzchick_


	2. Chapter 2

"She was different from the other Saiyans, she didn't have black hair like true Saiyan warriors but she had beautiful dark brown wavy hair which looked black that reached down to her hips. She always kept her hair in a long braid with pieces of hair on the side of her face. She was gentle, kind sweet and loving nothing like other Saiyans. She told me that her and my father were not the most compatible mates, because they both were stubborn and very demanding. She somehow got through my father's hard rock heart and she loved him I don't know how she could but she loved him more than anything."

"She was the only other being I cared and loved as much as I love you and Trunks. She always used to make me cookies and my favorite meal. She was the only one I would let spar with me, taught me to fight and that quitting was never an option unless you died."

"Your father never taught you?" Bulma said confused

"My mother was stronger than my father by far." Vegeta said looking at Bulma

"Your mother was stronger than you father? See us females are stronger than you think Vegeta." giggled Bulma as she looked back at Vegeta.

"Yes they are anyway my mother was my sparring partner and did that woman pack a punch and the weird thing is that her power level was the same as Kakarott at Kaio-ken x20. I never did I land a blow on that woman unless I was practicing at new form of punch or a move. After we would spar I would pass out due to her powerful blows so she would care me to my personal healing tank and would wait for me to be completely healed so we could go back a train."

"Vegeta it sounds like you are just like your mother. You train until your dead and once healed you go straight to training and I bet you got your pride from her too." Bulma said as she pulled a blanket over her and Vegeta

"Yes I guess I am I never thought of it but I am like my mother." Vegeta said

 _ **One time while we were sparring my father came bursting in looking for my mother for some reason unknown to me at the time.**_

 _ **"Caulifaria we need to talk right now!" yelled King Vegeta when he entered the training room**_

 _ **"What is it honey?" Caulifaria said as she walked over to her husband**_

 _ **My parents walked over to a corner of the room to where I couldn't hear their conversation.**_

 _ ***Caulifaria and King Vegeta's conversation.***_

 _ **"Vegeta is turning 8 and you know what that means Caulifaria." Said King Vegeta**_

 _ **"Yes I do but there has to be another way! I can't let my oldest son go with that... that over grown lizard!" Caulifaria said as tears began to roll down her cheek**_

 _ **"We have no choice it's for the planet and don't forget it's for our family." King Vegeta said as he grabbed her face in his hand and pulled her to his chest.**_

 _ **"What if he is lying to us? What if he doesn't want Vegeta to work for him but wants to kill him instead!? Caulifaria said as she looked over at her son kicking a punching bag**_

 _ **King Vegeta looked into his wife's eyes and then to his son as well and said "That is a risk we must take to keep this planet and our family safe."**_

 _ **"But Tarble will never get to know his brother. How can we do that to our sons?" Caulifaria said as a servant walked over to her and her husband with a baby wrapped in a blanket.**_

 _ **"Vegeta come say hi to your new little brother." King Vegeta called**_

 _ ***End of the conversation***_

 _ **"When I first saw Tarble I knew he was never going to be strong and so did my father but he didn't tell my mother in fear of breaking her heart." Vegeta said as he looked at a picture hanging on a wall of him, Tarble, Bulma, Gure (Tarble's wife) and Trunks.**_

 _ **"It's the only family picture I have the only one I have ever had. We are the last of the royal family brother." Thought Vegeta as he looked at the picture**_

 _ **"So 5 days after seeing my brother for the first and last time it was my 8th birthday and I remembering my mother baking me a cake that said "Happy Birthday Prince of all Saiyans."**_

 _ **"My mother always called me her Prince of all Saiyans, my father hated it but I loved that nickname and I loved my mother but I didn't show it or tell her but I wished I did on that day." Vegeta said as he tightens his grip on Bulma's waist and with that gesture Bulma knew something was wrong.**_

 _ **"What's wrong Vegeta? You look frighten." Bulma asked as she sat up**_

 _ **Vegeta looked down at his hands with blank wide eyes. When he finally said something Bulma didn't hear.**_

 _ **"Vegeta you have to speak louder honey I can't hear you." Bulma said looking at Vegeta.**_

 _ **"My mother died on my 8th birthday by the hands of that bastard Frieza! Frieza killed my mother then my father and then my entire race!" Vegeta yelled and for the first time tears rolled down his chiseled cheeks**_

 _ **Bulma didn't say anything she only got up sat in Vegeta's lap making him look up from his hands into her watery blue eyes and she threw her arms around his neck not expecting him to return it but to her surprise he pulled her close and buried his head into her shoulder, started to cried . Vegeta her overly proud Prince of all Saiyans was actually confessing his past and crying in front without blasting someone to the other world.**_

 _ **"Vegeta do you want to continue because if it's too much we can stop. I know enough for me to understand you better know." Bulma said as she stood in front of her husband**_

 _ **"Blasted woman don't you know once I start something I have to finish it." chuckled Vegeta as he grabbed Bulma's arm pulling her back onto his lap and continued telling his story. Bulma laughed like a school girl as she found herself back on Vegeta's lap.**_

 _ **"Yes that bastard Frieza killed my mother it happened just before my birthday party with the family." Vegeta said as he had a flashback**_

 _ **"The night before my birthday Tarble was sent off to a distant planet where the people of that planet were weak. This was the only time I held my baby brother in my arms and with that my mother kissed his forehead crying and put him into the pod and with one push of a button he was gone." I woke up on the next day which was my birthday to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Without changing out of my sleepwear I ran out of my down the hall and made my way into the dining hall. When I burst through the doors I saw my father, mother sitting at the table, my mother put on a brave smile when she saw me but I knew she was heartbroken about Tarble being sent off. I returned a smile back and looked at where my father was and beside him was that over grown pink lizard Frieza.**_

 _ **"Well well look who it is. Prince Vegeta how old are you 5?" said Frieza as he sat down at the table**_

 _ **"No Lord Frieza I am 8 today." Said Vegeta as he took his place next to his mother**_

 _ **"Oh really well 8 is a good age to start them off with conquering planets don't you thinks so King Vegeta?" said Frieza as he stared at King Vegeta standing up besides his wife.**_

 _ **My mother eyes went straight to my fathers' and with one moment of silence she turned back to me with tears streaming down her face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her embrace I could sense something was wrong and once she pulled me arm distance away she said something that I wish I would have ever heard.**_

 _ **"Vegeta darling you are going to go with Frieza and become a great Saiyan warrior. You have to listen to everything Lord Frieza tells you to do. When your done you will come back home and I will make you a special dinner." My mother said as tears continued to roll off her red puffy cheeks**_

 _ **"What do you mean I'm going with Lord Frieza when and who decided this and why did I not know about it? Vegeta said as he stood up from his seat and looked up at his mother**_

 _ **"I did Vegeta and it has been decided years ago. I just waited until you were old enough and stronger to send you off with Lord Frieza." Said King Vegeta as he put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder**_

 _ **"You knew about this for years and didn't tell me! What about you mother did you know as well?" screamed Vegeta as tears filled his eyes**_

 _ **"Vegeta we have no choice." Said his mother as she stood up**_

 _ **"Oh stop crying and give me the little brat so I can be on my way." Said Frieza as he made his way to Vegeta**_

 _ **"Vegeta go with Frieza and everything will be fine." Said his father staring at Frieza as he walked up behind Vegeta**_

 _ **"I guess this will have to do for now." Said Frieza as he grabbed Vegeta by his tail and held him upside examining his newest recruit.**_

 _ **"Don't you hurt him you pink bastard!" screamed Caulifaria as she walked up to face to face with Lord Frieza**_

 _ **"I can do what I please his is in my care now not yours Caulifaria." Frieza said dropping Vegeta face first into the floor**_

 _ **Staring right into those bastards eyes Caulifaria's power grew and Zarbon Frieza's right hand man's scouter was tracking her power level when it exploded.**_

 _ **"What happened stupid scouters must be jammed or something." Zarbon said as he continued to watch Caulifaria**_

 _ **"Frieza you are an evil ruthless bastard that preys on the weak. You have no mercy for anything or anyone so why should I should I bow down to you or show you mercy as well?" asked Caulifaria as she charged up a blue Ki blast from her right hand**_

 _ **"Oh you Saiyans all the same want to fight the most powerful being in the universe." Frieza said as he pointed a red dot onto Caulifaria's chest and before he could release his attack he found himself in agonizing pain. While he charged his attack Caulifaria had used after image and punched him in the gut within seconds.**_

 _ **"Don't even think about it Frieza you will not hurt me or my family you bastard!" Caulifaria said as she threw Frieza across the room**_

 _ **"Caulifaria what are you doing! You are going to kill all of us!" screamed King Vegeta as he pulling her eyes to meet his.**_

 _ **"I have to do this. It's the only way to stop that bastard!" Caulifaria said as she looked passed King Vegeta to see her son young Vegeta in amazement that his own mother punched that over grown lizard that was controlling the Saiyans.**_

 _ **"No you don't Caulifaria you can't let him see what you really are because that will end this race and our family." King Vegeta said as he looked in the same direction as his wife**_

 _ **Vegeta seeing his look at him ran into his mother's arms and hugged her saying "Wow mommy that was awesome the way you punched that over grown lizard in the gut!"**_

 _ **"That was pretty cool wasn't it? Don't worry Vegeta I will show you that move when your older." Giggled Caulifaria as she placed Vegeta on the floor.**_

 _ **"Oh you thought that was pretty cool huh." Frieza chuckled as he found his way off the floor**_

 _ **"Yea because it was you would got hurt and not my mother!" said Vegeta as he stuck out his tongue at Frieza**_

 _ **"Why you little brat! I will show you real power! Ahhhh this is real power monkey!" screamed Frieza as he raised his power level to his 2nd form.**_

 _ **Everyone gasp except Caulifaria who laughed saying "Is that all? I thought you were more powerful than this. I could have killed you years ago."**_

 _ **"Is that so? You kill me the strongest being in the universe?" Frieza said as he walked towards Caulifaria but he stopped within 15 feet of the family.**_

 _ **Before Caulifaria could say something Frieza had charged up a small Ki blast and threw it directly at the young Saiyan Prince which hit him, sent him flying into a concrete column causing him to go unconscious."**_

 _ **"Vegeta!" both of his parents yelled**_

 _ **"Ha-ha I knew that boy was weak but not being able to deflect my weakest attack is an embarrassment to the Saiyan Race."**_

 _ **"Vegeta c'mon you have to wake up my son. " King Vegeta said as he held his son's head in his hands**_

 _ ***End of Vegeta's Flashback***_

 _ ***Rest of the story but not told by Vegeta***_

 _ **"Frieza you will pay for that with your blood!" screamed Caulifaria**_

 _ **As her angry grew so did her power level to the stage it was when it broke Zarbon's scouter and as it grew her aura changed from a light blue into a golden yellow. As her aura changed so did her hair which started to spike up, seeing the once arrogant Frieza was puzzled at what he has seen. Frieza recalled what his ancestor Lord Chill had spoken of a Saiyan of great power that could not be beat.**_

 _ **"You cannot be…. It's not possible it is a myth a mere legend." Frieza said stepping back against a wall.**_

 _ **"That's right Frieza I am what you most fear. A Super Saiyan and the one that will end your rule on this planet and your life just like the one in the legend that ended your ancestor's life." Caulifaria said as she charged at Frieza.**_

 _ **Frieza in shock took a serve punch to the face and a couple of kicks in the ribs as Caulifaria threw another kick to his head Frieza caught her leg and grabbed it swinging her around before sending her into a column like her son. Caulifaria hit the column but was soon back on her feet charging Frieza once again but this time Frieza was ready with his Death Beam aimed right at her chest once again.**_

 _ **"Dodge this monkey!" Frieza chuckled as he release his Death Beam**_

 _ **"Caulifaria!" Screamed King Vegeta as he saw his beloved wife hit the floor and her hair turn back to its normal color**_

 _ **King Vegeta placed Vegeta's head gently on the ground and ran to his wife's side to see a hole that went straight through her armor and out of her chest.**_

 _ **"Caulifaria don't worry I will get you to a tank you will make it I promise darling." King Vegeta said as he held his dying wife in his arms**_

 _ **"Please (King) Vegeta don't let Frieza take our son he will turn him into a killing machine."**_

 _ **"You know it was the only way to save all of them and us Caulifaria." King Vegeta said as he looked into his wife's eyes**_

 _ **"Promise me (King) Vegeta. Also I am sorry I turned Super Saiyan I just couldn't let that bastard kill our family and our entire planet. Caulifaria said as she coughed up blood**_

 _ **"I promise Caulifaria I will kill Frieza and I will not let him take our son." King Vegeta said as he looked over to the unconscious Vegeta**_

 _ **"I know you will. I love you (King) Vegeta. And you too my Prince of all Saiyans." Caulifaria said as she drew her last breath.**_

 _ **Sensing her power level drop to 0 Frieza made his way over to Vegeta and picked him up by his collar and said "Zarbon take Prince Vegeta to my ship. We leave in 5 minutes."**_

 _ **"Of course sir." Said Zarbon as he grabbed Vegeta as he walked off he turned around and asked Frieza "Are you coming Sir?"**_

 _ **"I have some unfinished business to attend Zarbon. I will be there shortly." Frieza said as he walked over to the crying King and his lifeless wife**_

 _ **"Frieza you can't take Vegeta the deal is off Planet Vegeta is no more under your control we don't work for you anymore! King Vegeta said as he saw Zarbon leaving with Vegeta in his hands.**_

 _ **"Oh what a pity because I was actually coming over here to tell you that I don't have a need for you and your planet anymore so I plan on destroying it all." Frieza said kneeling down to King Vegeta**_

 _ **"You bastard Caulifaria was right you do want to kill us because you're scared that we will become like her something that is more powerful than you Frieza." King Vegeta said as he stood up**_

 _ **"Do? No no that's where you're wrong I have already won because while we have had a nice talk I have had this." Frieza said showing King Vegeta a small dark purple sphere with pink electric sparks surrounding it.**_

 _ **"It's my Death Ball and this is only at 10% of its true power but I don't need to use that much on this dreadful planet." Said Frieza looking at the shocked King.**_

 _ **"Argh I can't let you do this I promised Caulifaria I would do anything to save our son and the Planet." King Vegeta said as he looked down at his motionless wife.**_

 _ **"Pity she would have been a great warrior if she didn't try to kill me." Frieza said mocking King Vegeta**_

 _ **"You will pay for killing my wife you bastard!" screamed King Vegeta said as she threw a punch at Frieza's face but Frieza moved so fast that he almost fell and as he turned around Frieza landed on punch on his chin and the King of Planet Vegeta was dead.**_

 _ **"Hmm it only took me 2 minutes oh well time to destroy this planet." Frieza said as he examined the King's blank face**_

 _ **"Sir everything is ready to go." Zarbon said as Frieza enter the spaceship**_

 _ **"Good take us above Planet Vegeta its time these monkeys died." Frieza said as he sat in his chair**_

 _ **"What about Prince Vegeta?" said Zarbon as he looked over at the saiyan in the healing tank.**_

 _ **"Well he will not remember this day so we will tell him his parents gave him up and that his planet was destroyed by an asteroid." Frieza said as the ship took off.**_

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

"I remember seeing my mother punching Frieza and then to me waking up in Frieza's ship being told my planet was destroyed and I was the only survivor left." Vegeta said as he shifted so his body was completely on the couch.

"So how do you know Frieza killed your mother?" Bulma asked as she laid chest to chest on Vegeta.

"Zarbon told me one day out of the blue… It was actually pretty weird since Zarbon hated me." Vegeta said as a chuckled "But who doesn't hate me?"

"Me you idiot!?" Bulma said quickly standing up

"I know you do but back then everybody hated me." Vegeta said looking at Bulma

"That is the past Vegeta and now you have people who love you." Bulma said sitting back down on the couch

"Yea, Yea I know woman." Vegeta said looking away from Bulma's stare

"Ha-ha I don't think you do but oh well I don't want to argue with you today Vegeta." Bulma said smiling at Vegeta

"Really you of all people don't want to argue? I don't believe that!" Vegeta said as he confusing looked at his cheerful wife.

"My goodness look at the time its 2:30pm… I think it is about lunch time? What do you think Vegeta?" Bulma said as she stood up walking into the kitchen.

"I could eat." Vegeta said getting up from his spot on the couch following Bulma into the kitchen

"What do you mean "could" eat? Vegeta I think you eat more than Goku does." Bulma said as she looked back at Vegeta

Vegeta laughed when he heard Bulma say that and replied with "I never knew I would beat Kakarott in eating."

"Well it's true you Saiyan men have endless stomachs and endless love for fighting… Sometimes I think you love fighting more than you do me Vegeta." Bulma said as she walked quickly past Vegeta to the freezer where she grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream.

Clueless of what to say Vegeta went to the fridge to get items to make sandwiches as he passed Bulma she glared at the back of his head. Bulma watched as her husband carefully as he walked over to the fridge and opened the big stainless steel door just to see her husbands' head disappear into the vast fridge. A few seconds passed before Vegeta's head popped out from behind the door, Bulma saw Vegeta with piles of meat in his arms and lettuce and tomato in a bag which he was holding between his teeth. Struggling not to drop any of the items Vegeta walked very slowly over to the bar where he placed the items down and sat in the nearby chair.

 _ **"Why would Bulma think I love fighting more than I do her?"**_ Vegeta thought as he looked at his wife leaning against a cabinet eating the chocolate ice cream.

Bulma saw Vegeta staring at her and narrowed her eyes at him while asking herself. **"All he does is train, fight, eat, sleep and repeat every day, is it too much to have him be romantic for once in his life?"**

Vegeta broke contact with her so that he could make the sandwiches which in the end Vegeta made over 120 turkey and ham sandwiches. As he picked up the last sandwich he looked at his wife who was about to begin washing the dishes he had use, he thought to himself "Maybe I should be nice and more helpful around the house… That has to be the reason Bulma is angry that and the fact she thinks I love fighting more than I love her which isn't true."

Without thinking about it anymore he got up walked over to where his wife was and whispered into her ear. "I fight so I can keep the ones I LOVE safe because if I didn't you would not be here and that would hurt me more than anything in the universe." Not letting her react he wrapped his arms around her waist gently swaying from side to side.

"Vegeta I didn't mean what I said about you loving fighting more than me I was j-."

"Bulma I know you were just upset but I'm going to change that from now on I'm going to spend more time with you and Trunks as a family. I am going to better myself as a husband and a father because I love you and Trunks more than anything in the world." Vegeta said as he gazed into his wife's beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Really Vegeta you would that for us?" Bulma said as she held her hand next to his cheek Vegeta would usually reject her touch on his face but instead he grabbed her hand and placed it onto his cheek where she caressed it.

"And yes I would, because after my fight with Majin Buu I learned that I need to stop trying to beat Kakarott, accept he will be stronger than me but ever stop fighting for my family because it can be gone within seconds." Vegeta said as kissed Bulma on her cheek

"I know Vegeta and that's why I love you." Bulma said as she turned and began to wash the dishes

"No let me do the dishes it's my mess anyway." Vegeta said as he caught her hand before she dipped it into the soapy water.

Looking at his hand she looked up at her husband's face and saw him smiling at her his very rare smile which she has only seen once and it was when she and Vegeta were getting married.

 _ ***Flashback to their Wedding***_

 _ **"Bulma are you okay in there?" Chi Chi said through the door to Bulma's bedroom**_

 _ **"Yeah I'm fine I will be out in few!" Bulma yelled at the door**_

 _ **"I can't believe I'm actually marrying Vegeta!? It felt like yesterday when he was trying to kill everyone for the dragon balls but now here I am marrying him." Bulma thought which made her blush and giggle at the same time**_

 _ **Once she finished slipping on her pearl white heels along with her diamond earrings and matching necklace Bulma went to her walk in closet and grabs a big see through plastic bag that had her wedding dress in it. Staring at it for a moment soaking in the fact she was actually getting married today and once she smiled at the thought she slipped it on over her under garments. The pearly white dress had a floor to length laced train and with laced capped sleeves and allusion chest piece that came to a collar, also had serval buttons on the back to "zip" up the dress. (The real dress is a Vintage White Organza Lace Bride Wedding dress.)**_

 _ **"Oh damn it! Ugh." Said Bulma as she realized she haven't buttoned the buttons as she struggle trying to reach her back to button the buttons. After 5 minutes of struggling Chi Chi walks in to see Bulma in front of her mirror with her hand on her hips.**_

 _ **"What's wrong Bulma…? Got cold feet?" Chi Chi said as she walked over to Bulma's side.**_

 _ **With a sad pouty face Bulma turned her back to Chi Chi to show her the buttons on her dress.**_

 _ **"Oh Bulma is that it? You couldn't button up your dress? Don't worry I will do it for you." Chi Chi said as she started to button up Bulma's dress**_

 _ **"Thanks Chi Chi." Bulma said just as Chi Chi finished buttoning the last button.**_

 _ **"Anytime Bulma." Chi Chi said with a huge grin on her face**_

 _ **Bulma looked in the mirror and once she saw her reflection she broke down into tears and sat on her bed with her face in her hands. Seeing her friend cry Chi Chi sat next to her and grabbed her hands and said "Bulma what's wrong? You should be happy it's YOUR wedding day."**_

 _ **"I know I should be but how can I when knowing that Vegeta has killed so many people and has a tendency for leaving? What if he leaves me out of nowhere one day?" Bulma said as she looked at her friend with red puffy eyes**_

 _ **"Bulma Vegeta asked YOU to marry him that shows he loves you and his past is what brought him to you. You do love Vegeta right? Chi Chi said raising an eyebrow at Bulma**_

 _ **"Of course I love him!" Bulma yelled at Chi Chi not realizing she said it so loud**_

 _ **"Is not your love for each other enough for you not to worry about the future?" Chi Chi said as she stood up with her hand extended to Bulma.**_

 _ **Without answering her Bulma took Chi Chi's hand and smiled at her as she walked to the door Chi Chi handed Bulma a tissue to dry her eyes.**_

 _ **"You ready?" Chi Chi smiled at Bulma**_

 _ **"As ready as I will ever be." Bulma said grabbing her b bouquet from the nightstand by the door.**_

 _ **The two emerged from the door and walked down the hall to the stairs where Mr. & Mrs. Brief were standing at the bottom.**_

 _ **"Wow Bulma you look amazing! Vegeta is a lucky man." Goku said as he saw his wife and long life friend walk down the stairs where he was waiting for Chi Chi at. He was dressed in his only tuxedo a light tan suit with matching pants and black dress shoes.**_

 _ **"Oh Goku!" Bulma said as she walked over and hugged him.**_

 _ **"Bulma just remember I'm always there for you ok?" Goku said as he returned the hug**_

 _ **"I know you are you are always there no matter the situation." Bulma said as a tear rolled down her cheek**_

 _ **"Well let's get this wedding started. I'm starving!" Goku said as he stepped back**_

 _ **"Goku you are always hungry." Chi Chi said as she walked up to him, wrapped her arm around his.**_

 _ **Bulma and Goku laughed at Chi Chi's remark and just as Bulma was going to say something she heard the band start playing wedding song which means the wedding had officially started.**_

 _ **"Well I guess that is our cue." Goku said as he lead Chi Chi to the door which lead to the backyard.**_

 _ **"I can do this… I love Vegeta and he loves me too. This is my day." Bulma repeated in her head as she walked to the door with her parents on both of her sides.**_

 _ **"My baby girl is finally getting married." Mr. Brief said as he looked up at Bulma**_

 _ **"Bulma remember you and Vegeta can stay here for as long as you want." Mrs. Brief said patting her daughters hand**_

 _ **"I know also thank you for everything you have and will do for me and Vegeta." Bulma said as she kissed both her parents on the cheeks.**_

 _ **When the last bridesmaids walked out the door Bulma counted to 30.**_

 _ **"26, 27, 28, 29."Bulma counted out loud and once she got to 30 the white French doors opened up to a big closed in tent that seated 100 light pink chairs and 10 big white oak tables. The walk way was covered in the white rose petals that lead to the alter where stood Bulma's Prince of all Saiyans and new husband Vegeta.**_

 _ **When the couple made eye contact Bulma saw Vegeta's eyes scan her body due to the fact that the dress was form fitting and showed off Bulma's hips and corset figure.**_

 _ **"Oh my Kami she is beautiful and she is going to be my wife." Vegeta thought as his eyes ran down his wife's body.**_

 _ **Bulma also scanned Vegeta who was actually not in his training clothes but in a similar tan suit like Goku but he had a black tie and a pink rose pinned to the collar of the suit.**_

 _ **As Bulma walked down the aisle she saw in the rows; Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Gohan, Master Roshi, Krillin, Turtle, Oolong, Puar and Yamacha, Tien, Chiaotzu and the Ox King as along with her older sister Tights who came in from a faraway country other countless family and friends.**_

 _ **Seeing everyone dear to her heart all hear today Bulma felt her eyes get watery but she held them back not wanting to cry throughout the entire service. When they reached the alter Mrs. Brief kissed Bulma on the cheek and took her seat next to Piccolo and Gohan and then Mr. Brief and Bulma walked closer to the alter when the priest asked Mr. Brief…**_

 _ **"Who gives this woman away today?" said the priest**_

 _ **"I do her father." Mr. Brief said**_

 _ **"I love you daddy." Bulma said as he kissed her cheek.**_

 _ **Once hearing that a tears formed in his eyes as he handed his daughter over to Vegeta who stood watching every moment.**_

 _ **With an extended hand Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and he guided her up the 3 little steps to the altar where he grabbed her other hand and stared into her big bright blue eyes which felt like an eternity.**_

 _ **"I love this woman and she is finally going to be me forever." Vegeta said as he rubbed his finger over Bulma's engagement ring.**_

 _ **"We are here today to celebrate the union of Vegeta and Bulma in marriage." The priest said loudly for everyone to hear. (I'm going to skip to the vows)**_

 _ **While the priest was talking Vegeta looked at Bulma and whispered " You look beautiful." so soft that Bulma barely heard it.**_

 _ **Responding to Vegeta's comment she blushed while she whispered back "What no training clothes?"**_

 _ **Vegeta chuckled, shrugged saying "They were dirty."**_

 _ **Before Bulma could reply the priest said "The couple has written their own vows which they will exchange now in front of their family and friends."**_

 _ **Hesitating Vegeta looked over his shoulder to Goku who pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Vegeta. Bulma also did the same with Chi Chi since both her and Goku were the best man and maid of honor. Once they had their vows Bulma went first to recite her wedding vows.**_

 _ **"Vegeta I can't believe am I marrying you today it seems like yesterday you were in a faraway planet and I was hunting dragon balls with Goku. Someone told me that it is your past that makes you what you are today and Vegeta I know your past was one most people WILL never have but because of it we are here today. People's first thought of you is a ignorant hard headed, pissed off all the time guy but for some strange reason I found all that husband worthy. I finally found my soul mate, my best friend, the only other person in the universe who can be as stubborn and hard headed as me. Vegeta you have changed so much from the first time we met which was after we were teleported from Planet Namek to Earth while Goku fought Frieza. The point is I LOVE YOU Vegeta and nothing in the world is going to change that." Bulma finished as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the piece of paper.**_

 _ **Looking at his wife Vegeta torn up his vows and threw the pieces on the floor.**_

 _ **"Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku asked seeing he pieces float to the floor**_

 _ **"Shut up Kakarott I know what I'm doing." Vegeta barked back**_

 _ **Everyone with confused looks and waited for the priest to continue the service.**_

 _ **"Now Vegeta will recite his vows he has written for Bulma." Said the priest nodding at Vegeta**_

 _ **"Bulma I don't need to plan out my vows because my vows are my true feelings for you and the love I have for such an amazing, talented, remarkable, smart and funny woman named Bulma Brief. True fully when I first met you I did not want anything to do with you but after being brought back to life and you telling me that I was pretty cute and staying with at Capsule Corp you Bulma Brief my soon to be wife grew on me. Soon I realized I couldn't really be mad at you and when I tried I could not sleep for days, training was hell because all I thought about was you and your famous blue hair you have. You infected me with your love and this is a disease I don't want a cure for because of you I now have a family and loving wife and a brighter future. This is all because of a blue haired woman named Bulma Brief. I love you Bulma more than there are stars in this universe." Vegeta said as a huge smile appeared on his face**_

 _ **"Is he actually smiling? He never smiles…. He has such nice teeth and his smile is sexy as hell. I need him to smile more in the future." Bulma thought as tears flooded over her rosy red cheeks.**_

 _ **After Vegeta finished his vows the priest looked at Bulma and Vegeta and shouted out "I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Vegeta. You may now kiss your bride, Vegeta."**_

 _ **Smirking at priest and then Goku Vegeta grabbed Bulma who was red as a tomato by her hips and dipped her in a classical way.**_

 _ **"Ah Vegeta!" Bulma giggled as he dipped her low to the ground**_

 _ **"I love you Bulma." Vegeta said as he looked at his wife**_

 _ **"I love you too Vegeta." Bulma said as she cupped his face and kissed her new husband deep and passionate, she could hear the crowd saying "Awww" at once.**_

 _ **Once Vegeta brought Bulma back up they broke contact and looked at all their family and friends.**_

 _ **"You ready?" Vegeta asked Bulma giving her his famous smirk**_

 _ **"For what?" Bulma said looking at him confused**_

 _ **"For this!" Vegeta said as he lifted Bulma up off her feet and flew down the aisle out the doors and into the clear blue sky.**_

 _ **"Vegeta are you trying to kill your new wife!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs as she clung on to Vegeta's suit with all her might**_

 _ **"Bulma I will never drop you." Vegeta said as he looked down at his wife who face was buried into his chest.**_

 _ **"I don't care I'm afraid of heights!" Bulma yelled back**_

 _ **Laughing at his wife's comment Vegeta decided to land down next to the tent with the tables and the food.**_

 _ **"Here happy now, Mrs. Vegeta. You know that has a nice ring to it. Mrs., Vegeta." Vegeta said once he placed Bulma on her feet.**_

 _ **"Yes I'm happy also it does Mr. Vegeta." Bulma said smiling as she led him into the tent.**_

 _ **Once in the tent the crowd of people swarmed to the newlyweds to congratulate them on their wedding and new future together. After thanking all of them Bulma and Vegeta made their way to their table which was in the front with their 8 tier wedding cake that was pink with little white roses spiraling up to the little wedding couple figure at the top.**_

 _ **Bulma sat down, looking down at her plate there was a small note that read "Bulma we have known each other for only a few years but hopefully these next 60 years will change that. – Love your husband Vegeta"**_

 _ **Once she read it she looked at her husband who was talking to Goku who was sitting next to him, thought to herself "This man is something different."**_

 _ **"Kakarott don't think that just because I am married now that I won't be training to surpass you." Vegeta said as Goku stuffed his face with pieces of sushi**_

 _ **"I know that Vegeta but you are going to be very busy.." Goku said as he swallowed his food**_

 _ **"I doubt that Kakarott. " Vegeta said as he took a sip of his drink**_

 _ **"If I know Bulma she will want to go shopping, get her nails done and she is probably already thinking about having kids."**_

 _ **"WHAT KIDS! We just got married hopefully she not already thinking about kids!?" Vegeta said as he spit out his drink all over Goku's suit**_

 _ **"Aw man Vegeta this was my only suit! Chi Chi is going to kill me." Goku said as he stood up drying off the mess with his napkin**_

 _ **"I can't be a father it will just interfere with my training and I will surely not be able to pass Kakarott with children." Vegeta thought to himself as he look at Bulma talking to her friend Victoria from college.**_

 _ **Not caring about her friend Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist, twirled her around to face her and said "Bulma do you want children?"**_

 _ **"Of course I do Vegeta. Why?" Bulma said with her head cocked to the side**_

 _ **"Bulma Im not ready to be a father it will just mess things up." Vegeta said looking at his lap where his hands were.**_

 _ **"Vegeta I don't want kids RIGHT now but in like 3 years I might want to start a family." Bulma said as she put her hands on his knees and looked up at his face**_

 _ **"Oh thank Kami I thought you want kids now!." Vegeta said relieved**_

 _ **"No silly I want to spend time with just you and me." Bulma said**_

 _ **"Yea I guess I am silly for thinking that." Vegeta said smiling at Bulma**_

 _ ***End of flashback***_


	3. Camping Trip

" _Why don't you smile more Vegeta?" Bulma asked_

" _I guess I really didn't have much to smile about back then, but now I do." Vegeta said kissing Bulma on her forehead as he adjusted himself so that he was in front of the sink and Bulma was behind him._

" _I like this new and improved Vegeta. I hope he will be staying for a while." Bulma said as she rested her head on his shoulder._

" _I have a feeling he might be staying for a long time." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face._

 _Smiling Bulma left her husband to wash his dishes and headed to their bedroom to soak in all Vegeta had just told her about his past._

" _I can't believe how much Vegeta had gone through as a child; Losing his mother then his entire planet by the hands of Frieza." Bulma said as she threw herself onto the king sized bed._

 _As she stared up at the ceiling for 10 minutes she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She sat up with her legs crossed on the bed and waited for Vegeta to walk through the bedroom doors but 2 minutes passed and he still has not came through._

" _ **Where is he? I heard footsteps or I'm getting old and hearing things?" Bulma asked herself as she climbed off the bed and headed to the doors.**_

 _She stretched out her arm and turned the door knob and threw opened the door very fast in hoping to see her husband leaning against the wall. But as she peered out the door she didn't see her husband anywhere. She slowly creeped out of the room and into the silent hall. She looked down both ends of the very long halls._

" _Why am I so scared it only 4:30 pm in the afternoon? But then again it is Vegeta I am looking for and he can be quite scary at times." Bulma thought as she walked down to the gravity room where Vegeta spends most of his time there. Only 15 feet away from the bedroom door Bulma hears a creak behind and quickly turns around only to reveal no one was there. She continued down the hall until she got to the door that lead to the gravity room. She looked up above the door and noticed that the red alert light was off which mean that the room was inactive. Curios Bulma opened up the metal framed door and walked into the room the lights were on but the gravity machine was off, she walked over to the only table in the room. It was a light oak table that Vegeta uses to eat at when he trains for 10 hours straight, doesn't come to eat with the rest of the family._

 _She goes and sits at the table to see that there is a notepad on the table with writing. Being Bulma she picks it up and reads what is written on it._

" _Training day March 27th- This is the last week of March and I still haven't not surpass x350 Earth's gravity yet. I have barely made it to x225 at this rate I predict I will be able to transform into a SSJ3 by the end of July. Today I will also try to attempt 1500 push-ups in x200 gravity then proceed to doing Level 5 of 10 in x250 if I am able to do that then I will push my limits to x275."_

" _I have just finished Level 5 at x250 and the 1500 push-ups were nothing compared to the intense pain of x275 I could not even stand so I laid there in agonizing pain before I crawled over to the power button and shut it down. I wonder if I am never going to surpass Kakarot especially since he is able to transform into SSJ3 and also due to the fact I now have a son. Even my son has show greater strength than me his father. Being that young and still able to transform into Super Saiyan is something unheard of until him and Goten did it. Like my pride I will stay strong and continue to train until I have surpassed Kakarot and until I know that I can protect my son and my wife from anything that threatens to hurt them."_

 _Feeling sympathy for her husband Bulma decided to write a little "inspirational" note for Veget it the back of the notepad which read_ " _Vegeta you are already strong enough to protect us also Trunks is only getting stronger because he wants to be like his father. A hero. I will always love you no matter what happens - Love your Wife XOXO"_

 _Satisfied with the work she did she placed down the notepad only to hear a low husky voice say "I wrote that four months ago and I still have not reached SSJ3." Quickly she turns around to see Vegeta leaning against a nearby wall._

" _Vegeta I thought no one was in here." Bulma said as she stood up from the table_

" _Were you reading my training logs?" Vegeta asked as he walked over to the table_

 _Blushing Bulma looked at the ground and softly said "Yes I did."_

 _Taking in her respond Vegeta grabbed the notepad and flipped to a page and handed it to Bulma to read._

" _Training log April 19th- I now know that my destiny is to protect my family above anything else even surpassing Kakarott . I can't describe it but my love for my family is greater than my pride and my mission to turn SSJ3. This is not the first time this has happened, it started when I was brought back to life after Frieza killed me on Namek. I found myself on Planet Earth along with the Namekians I had destroyed but they were alive along with Kakarott's brat and his friend Krillin and there was also a blue-haired lady among they who I remember seeing when I went to retrieve the dragon balls with the brat and the bald one. I never have seen a being so beautiful with blue hair in my entire life and I never thought about having a mate but this woman made me want her even though she did nothing. As time progressed I found it harder not to want this woman even though I suppressed the feeling to but for some reason the way she talked back to me and bossed me around made the feeling stronger. I want her. I need her. But she will never feel the same way about me I'm a cold hearted killer."_

" _How did turn out for you Vegeta?" Bulma giggled as she looked up at Vegeta_

" _Well lets just say the cold hearted killer got the blue haired lady and they lived happily ever after." Vegeta chuckled as he grabbed the notepad and threw it onto the table._

" _I like that ending. C'mon I think you promised our son you would go on that camping trip " Bulma said softly as she grabbed Vegeta's hand_

" _Do I have to go? Can't I just stay at home with you?" Vegeta asked as Bulma dragged him out into the hall_

" _As great as that sounds Vegeta you promised Trunks you would go." Bulma said as she continued to walk down the hall to their bedroom_

" _How long is this camping trip anyway?" Vegeta asked_

" _4 days." Bulma said bluntly not turning around to answer her husband_

" _What! 4 days with Kakarot and his brat?" Vegeta bursted out_

" _It is not as bad as you think Vegeta I have dealt with Goku since he was a little kid. Anyway make sure you pack enough clothes and dont worry about food I will give you some of the food capsules. They should last you and Trunks the entire trip." Bulma said as she opened the door and walked into their bedroom._

" _I guess it won't be. Spending that much time with Trunks I might actually be able to teach him my Galick Gun and my Big Bang Attack." Vegeta said with the slightest hint of excitement in his voice._

" _Are you actually excited to go Vegeta?" Bulma giggled as she walked in the the bathroom to take a shower._

 _Embarrassed Vegeta walked over to the closet and pulled a duffel bag off the top shelf, along with 5 pairs of his classic dark blue training clothes along with 4 dark grey tshirts and 4 pairs of his Calvin Klein black boxers, but when he opened his drawer his only saw 3 pairs._

" _ **Where is that other pair?" Vegeta thought as he searched deeper in the drawer.**_

 _He stood in front of the dresser clueless on where the other pair was at, just as he was going to yell at Bulma to see if she knew where their were at she walks out of the bathroom wearing a lavender tank top and Vegeta's black boxers. As she walks to the bed she sees Vegeta staring at her with a angry but amused look on his face._

" _What are you looking at?" Bulma said as she sat on the bed_

" _You are wearing my boxers that I was going to take on the trip." Vegeta said as he walked over to the bed_

" _Oh really? Well too bad I'm wearing them you will have to go commando for a day." Bulma laughed as she saw the look Vegeta made when she said commando_

" _Fine you can wear them I will just take another pair." Vegeta snorted as he laid on the bed looking up at Bulma_

 _Bulma let out a small giggle and then leaned in to kiss Vegeta on the forehead but Vegeta moved to wear where he pecked a small kiss on her lips. Blushing Bulma laid down next to him and said " If you want to meet Goku and the boys at the lake for dinner you better leave now it's already 5:30 and the lake is a good 20 minutes from here."_

" _Ugh you are right. Are you sure you will be ok without me and Trunks here?" Vegeta said as he got off the bed and grabbed his duffel bag that was near the bed._

" _Yes I will be fine Vegeta. I have to work on some paperwork anyway." Bulma said as she followed Vegeta to the bedroom door._

 _Not wanting to put up a fight Vegeta wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist and they both walked out and headed to the living room. When they approached the door Bulma ran to a nearby desk and pulled out a small box, then handed it to Vegeta._

" _What is this?" Vegeta asked as he was handed the box_

" _Those are the food capsules there is 50 capsules." Bulma said with a proud smile on her face_

" _Why so many?" Vegeta asked as he opened the box._

 _Bulma gave Vegeta that "really you don't know why… maybe because you eat so much" look and Vegeta gave her a blank look and slowly closed the box, put it into to his duffel bag._

" _Well I better go. See you in 4 days." Vegeta said as he walked out the door onto the front lawn_

" _Be safe and tell Trunks he better not get in trouble." Bulma said as she walked out following Vegeta_

" _I will keep an eye on him and when am I never safe?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face as he to float slightly above Bulma's eyes._

" _You know what I mean Vegeta." Bulma said as she narrowed her eyes at him, but it quickly became a small smile._

" _I love you! See you soon." Bulma yelled out just before Vegeta took off._

" _I love you too." Vegeta shouted just before taking off in a split second which cause a break in the sound barrier._

" _ **I hope I don't lose my temper and almost kill Kakarot."**_ _Vegeta thought as he soared through the sky. In 5 minutes he had passed over Satan City as he flew over this city he saw no other than Mr. Satan himself hanging out by his pool as Buu played with his dog named Bee. Smiling at the thought that everyone on Earth thought that man single handed defeated Majin Buu. As a mountain range came into focus Vegeta recognized it as the location of the lake he was to meet Kakarott. Once he saw the crystal blue lake he landed near a giant oak tree where he started to walk towards the lake, as he headed to the lake he heard some rustling in a nearby bush which caused him to look over his shoulder in lighting speed. He turned towards the bush and slowly started to charge up a small blue Ki blast in the palm of his hand._

" _Who or whatever you are you better come up or I will blast you into oblivion." Vegeta threatened as the sound from the bush got louder._

 _30 seconds passed with no reply or sound, losing his patience Vegeta released the small blue sphere which hit the bush with a small explosion sending pieces of the bush into the sky. As the smoke cleared there was no one there._

" _Thats weird I felt a small burst of energy from behind that bush just before I blew it up? Vegeta thought out loud as he walked over to the demolished bush. As he examined it looking all around the blast site without finding a body or even blood. Assuming it was a bird or a squirrel he ignored the fact that he definitely felt a burst of energy and continued walking down the path that lead to the lake._

" _Its only a few days and then I will be back home with Bulma and my gravity chamber." Vegeta sighed as he made it over a hill which opened up to a beautiful valley lake with only about 10 houses spread across the lakeside._

 _He stop and looked around trying to sense Kakarot's or even Goten and Trunks' energy. Not sensing it on the west side of the valley he looked to the east where there was a river flowing into the lake and over there he could sense Kakarot's energy with 2 other energy levels which were Trunks and Goten, with a smirk on his face he powered up and flew over to where he felt the energy at._

 _Within 2 minutes the camp Kakarot set up came into focus along with the campfire and the aroma of food hit Vegeta's nose._

" _Hey look it's my dad he is here!" Trunks shouted at Goten as they ran to Vegeta as he landed near a large boulder._

" _Yes I am here where else would I be at son?" Vegeta said as Trunks hugged him tightly around his waist and looked at him with a huge smile on his face._

" _Hey there Vegeta I was not sure if you were comin." Goku said as he got up laying his fishing pole on the ground and walked over to where Vegeta and the boys were at._

" _Wouldn't you like that? Me not show up and let you train my son? I dont think so Kakarot." Vegeta said with a scowl on his face._

" _No it's because you usually don't like going camping." Goku said scratching his head_

" _Well I'm here now so I guess you are wrong Kakarot." Vegeta said as he walked passed Goku and headed towards the campfire Goten and Trunks had started not to long ago._

" _Hey daddy, I'm hungry when is dinner going to be ready?" Goten said as he tugged on Goku's Gi._

 _Realizing he had left the fishing pole unattended Goku ran over to the pole and quickly jerked it up to reveal a very small (4 pound) fish. Sighing Goku walked over to the others with the fish in his hand and said "Here you go dinner is serve."_

 _The 3 of them all looked up at Goku with the "Really this is the best you could do….?" Sensing their shock Goku starts to laugh trying to lighten the mood which did not work because the boys both said in unison "We are going to starve now because our dads don't know how to feed us."_

 _Annoyed by that statement Vegeta reached into his duffel bag, pulled out the box Bulma had given him full of food capsules. Curious Goku, Trunks and Goten circle Vegeta and stare at the box waiting for Vegeta to open the box._

" _What is that dad?" Trunks asked pointing to the box_

" _Yeah Vegeta what is in the box?" Goku asked watching very carefully_

" _If you must know it is a box full of food capsules Bulma gave to me in case something like this happened." Vegeta said flatly as he opened the box and grabbed 4 capsules._

 _He handed one each to the others and said "This single capsule is suppose to feed 100 people but I guess due to our Saiyan eating habits it only feeds one of us each."_

" _Well that explains why you only gave us one." Goten said examining the capsule due to the fact he had ever really used one before._

" _Goten have you ever used a capsule before?" Trunks ask as he watch Goten bite down on the capsule._

" _No this is the first time… Also this food tastes awful." Goten said with a disgusted look on his face._

" _ **That sure is Kakarot's kid." Vegeta thought to himself.**_

" _No you dummy you press the top and toss it on the ground away from you." Trunks says as he shows Goten with his capsule._

 _Goten watched as he press the button on top and then poof there was a little bang and when the smoke cleared there was a table full of different kinds of food from burgers to octopus. With a mouth to mouth grin Goten shouted "Ooh Ooh my turn." and within seconds Goten had his very own table full of food._

 _Looking at each other Trunks and Goten started to devour their food stuffing rolls, sushi, ribs etc into their mouths. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and before Goku could say anything Vegeta grabbed a capsule and was soon eating along with the boys._

" _Hey that is not fair Vegeta you didn't give me one." Goku said as he watched the 3 of them stuff their faces._

" _Here." Vegeta said as he tossed a capsule to Goku_

" _Thanks Vegeta!" Goku said once again back to his happy careless self._

 _Goku sat next to Goten, press the button to open the capsule to reveal his table full of food. Within 15 minutes the 4 saiyans had finished eating and as they cleaned off the table Trunks and Goten ran towards the lake without even thinking and took off the Gi's only wearing their boxers. Trunks being older of course jumped in first without even thinking that the lake was recently frozen. Goten watched from the edge of the water as Trunks dive into the water_

" _The water is freezing!" Trunks screamed as his head emerged from the water_

" _You should have know that there was ice on the edge of the water." Goten said as he held his head high as if he told Trunks not to jump in._

 _Trunks gave Goten the same look Vegeta gives Goku when he takes the last piece of food. Just as Trunks was going to splash Goten with the water, he saw Goku creeping up very quietly, slowly behind Goten and just as Goten turned around Goku pushed him into the water. Both Goku and Trunks were laughing as Goten came up chattering his teeth._

" _Dad what was that for!" Goten shouted as he looked up at his dad laughing_

" _I thought you wanted to chill so I pushed you into the chilled water." Goku said as he sat on the grass 10 ft away from the lakeside. Determine to get back at his dad Goten start to pretend he was drowning and once Goku saw his son struggling to stay above the water he jumped into the freezing water. Moments later Goku flys out of the water with his entire Gi soaking wet with Goten in his arms who was laughing his head off. Laying under a nearby tree Vegeta looked up into the evening sky as it slowly was turning into night and he looked at a certain part of the sky._

" _What are you looking at Dad?" Trunks asked as he was drying his head with a towel_

" _My home planet… Where it use to be at before Frieza destroyed it along with your grandfather, your people." Vegeta said as he looked at Trunks_

" _You miss it don't you?" Trunks said ignoring the part about Frieza_

 _Vegeta sat up and looked at Trunks slightly confused about the question._

" _Planet Vegeta, being a prince and being the strongest saiyan on the planet. You miss it." Trunks said as he looked down at the ground._

 _Sensing Trunks was upset Vegeta crouched down to eye level with Trunks with one hand on his son's shoulders, looked into his son's eyes which were starting to tear up._

" _Son I know I'm not the best father,but it took my fight with Majin Buu to realize that you and your mother are what strives me to surpass Kakarot. And yes I do miss my planet along with my mother and father but that is in the past and I couldn't change it if I wanted too. Trunks you and your mother are my future, my entire reason for still being alive and on this planet and I would do anything for you two no matter the situation." Vegeta said as he stood up and hugged Trunks who looked up to see his father smiling his very rare smiles._

" _Really Dad me and mom are what help you become a super saiyan?" Trunks asked as he buried his head into his father's leg_

" _Yes son while I was in space I was on a uninhabited planet training for when the androids were coming there was a giant meteor shower. I had to protect my ship so that I could get home to your mother who was pregnant with you at the time so I blasted all of the little meteors but then the biggest meteor was headed straight for my ship I tried to blast it but it didn't work. I laid on the ground watching as the meteor got closer to me when something in me snapped. I didn't care if Kakarot was stronger than me all I cared about was getting back to Earth to protect you and your mother for when the androids showed up."_

" _Wow Dad I never knew that." Trunks said as he stepped back, as he looked at his dad with a small smile._

" _There is a lot you don't know about me son. But I will tell you one day when you are older" Vegeta said_

" _Aw thats not fair… you should at least tell me about my grandparents or my uncle." Trunks said in protest_

" _Your right a boy should know about his family but not tonight Trunks it's late maybe when we get back home." Vegeta said as he gave a stern look at Trunks._

 _Trunks looked around and noticed that the sun was gone and the stars were out on a calm peaceful night. Knowing his father was right he nodded his head and headed back to where Goku and Goten were sitting by the fire looking up into the sky. Vegeta stay by the tree and resumed looking up to the sky to where Planet Vegeta was at._

" _ **Mother, it's me Vegeta…. it's been 20 years since your death and so much has happened since then. I have finally became a Super Saiyan I have also found levels beyond that. I'm husband to a beautiful human woman named Bulma she is smart, beautiful and she can put up with my stubbornness so you two would get along great. She has also given me a son whose name is Trunks who is able to turn into a Super Saiyan at a young age. He reminds me of you in so many ways, he has your eyes and your energetic personality. He would love sparring with you just like I did and hopefully one day you will be able to meet them, but for now all I can do is tell them stories about you and father, Planet Vegeta." Vegeta thought while glancing over at Trunks who was pointing to the sky naming all the stars that his mother taught him about.**_

" _Well me and Goten are going to hit the hay, because tomorrow we have a big day I have plann to go on a 10 mile hike up the mountain then train there for the rest of the day." Goku said as he stood up looking at Vegeta_

" _Sounds good Kakarot." Vegeta said as he walked over to the rest of the group._

" _Yea that sounds great dad I can't wait." Goten said as he tugged at his dad's leg_

" _Me either Goten but we got to get some rest so lets go to bed." Goku said as he put his hand on his son's back and lead him to the tent where the disappeared out of sight._

" _Well I guess we should go to bed to Trunks." Vegeta said as he started to walk to their tent_

" _Hey dad do you think you can teach me how do to the Big Bang tomorrow?" Trunks asked as he followed his father to their tent._

 _Hearing his son ask him to show him one of his most powerful moves made Vegeta very happy with a smirk on his face he looked over his shoulder and said to Trunks "Sure son but you better be read because it will take all your energy to learn this technique."_

" _Really! Wow I can't wait!" Trunks said as he ran in front of Vegeta and into the tent._

 _Entering the tent Vegeta saw Trunks strip down into his boxers in seconds and then jump into his sleeping bag which he instantly fell asleep once his face hit his pillow. Vegeta sat down on his sleeping bed and took off his combat boots and placed them at the edge of the tent. He reached for his duffel bag and put the box of capsules into the bag as he did he saw a note taped at the bottom of the box. He looked at at and slowly peeled it off, examined it and on the front it said "Read me". Noticing that it was written in Bulma's hand writing he smiled as he slowly unfolded the piece of paper._

" _Just a reminder keep Trunks out of trouble and please do not try to kill Goku for me. Also when you get home I got a surprise for you which I think you will enjoy. Hope this little camping trip does you some good oh and tell Trunks I love him and to brush his teeth._

 _Love you, Bulma"_

 _Rolling his eyes at the statement of trying not to kill Kakarot Vegeta laughed quietly and put the piece of paper into a pocket of the duffel bag and place the bag next to his boots. Vegeta took off his dark blue combat clothes leaving on his matching pair of boxers and slowly climbed into his sleeping bag, dozed off within a matter of minutes._

 _6am came around and as Vegeta woke up he saw Trunks sprawled out on his sleeping bag drooling on his pillow. He slowly got up and walked over to Trunks, with a slightly hard push he said "Wake up Trunks."_

 _Trunks rolled onto his back and opened his sleepy eyes to see his father throwing a towel at his along with his toothbrush and his green gi at his face._

" _Hey why are you throwing stuff at me?" Trunks asked as he stood up picking up his toothbrush from the floor._

" _Because you smell terrible also your mother told me to make sure you brush your teeth." Vegeta said as he grab his things and walked out of the tent._

 _Trunks ran out the tent to a see the son barely making it's way above the mountain top and he looked and saw his father heading to the lake likely to wash up. Trunks decided to wake up Goten, Goku so he ran over to their tent and yelled "Hey wake up sleepy heads or you are going to miss breakfast."_

 _Suddenly Goku jumped out of the tent followed by a yawning Goten. "So when will breakfast be ready?" Goku asked Trunks as soon as he saw him_

" _Well I don't know my dad is down at the lake bathing so let's all go and ask him." Trunks said as he gestured them to follow him._

 _They walked over to the lake and saw Vegeta relaxing on the edge as he looked up at the morning sky. Trunks walked up to Vegeta and asked him "Hey dad what is for breakfast. We are starving."_

 _Sighing Vegeta turned around to face Trunks and saw Goku smiling at Vegeta and with that Vegeta grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, while he got out of the lake. He walked over to his neatly folded pile of clothes and reached into his pocket of his combat jeans and once again pulled out 4 capsules but these had a bold "B" on it._

" _Here these are breakfast capsules, go and open up all of them for everyone. I will be there in a few minutes after I get dressed here." Vegeta said as he handed them to Trunks._

" _Ooh I wonder what kind of food Bulma put in these?" Goku asked as Trunks handed him one as they walked back to the camp_

 _As they walked away Vegeta grabbed his boxers and pulled them on and once they were on he removed the towel not needing it anymore. He charged up a small bit of ki enough to where he was completely dry from head to toe. Once dry he slipped on his usual combat outfit, walked over to the camp to join the others for breakfast._

" _You mom sure does know what to put into these capsules Trunks." Goten said between mouthfuls of food._

" _Well yea she is a genius of course." Trunks said as he took a drink of orange juice from his glass._

 _Within the 4 capsules there was a variety of breakfast foods such as donuts glazed, chocolate covered and even ones with sprinkles on top. There was also pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs 2 different ways scramble and over easy, there were also muffins, assorted fruits and of course milk, coffee and orange juice to drink._

 _As Vegeta finished his plate of 15 pancakes, 20 pieces of bacon and a dozen scrambled eggs along with 2 glass of coffee he stood up and said "Well are you ready for me to teach you the Bing Bang Trunks?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vegeta, Trunks and Goten , Goku finished eating and packed their hiking bags so their could begin their 10 mile hike. Being young boys Goten and Trunks took off running towards the mountain base which their camp was only 2 miles away from, being Goku he ran after them trying to catch them while watching them run around with a scowl on his face Vegeta kept an eye on Trunks making sure he did hurt himself._

" _Man Goku I thought you were faster than this?" Trunks taunted as Goku lunged towards his but missed as Trunks jumped over him and flew 20 ft above Goku. Goten followed to watch what his father would do hearing his friends statement about him being slow. Hearing his son taunt Kakarot made Vegeta smile and want to join in on the fun the others were having up in the sky., so he places his bag on the ground flew up and joined his son._

 _Narrowing his eyes at the purple headed saiyan Goku said sticking his tongue at Trunks in a very childish manner without realizing Vegeta had joined in on their little conversation. " Hmpf don't push you luck Trunks because remember I can transform into a SSJ3 while your are still a SSJ."_

 _Angered by the saiyan clown's remark he look at his, said out loud to make sure Kakarot heard what was about to happen._

" _Hey boys do you think Gotenks wants to play tag with Kakarot?" Vegeta yelled as he looked towards Trunks who happily responded by flying over to Goten who was gladly happy to help embarass his father._

 _Goku looked at Vegeta then to Goten and Trunks who were standing perfectly still and with that Goku knew that they were about to fuse. Sensing them rise their ki to the same level is what the hint that he better start powering up because when the boys fused they could reach SSJ3 easily better than he could which amazed him._

 _Watching Goku start to power up the boys began their fusion dance. "Fuuuuu…..sionnnnn. HA!" Goten and Trunks said in unison as the finished the fusion within one minute and the end results was Gotenks._

 _Gotenks stood there with his famous smirk on his face as he watched Goku who had been powering up since their began their fusion he had only made it to SSJ2._ " _ **Man I better hurry up because he looks like he is ready to play." Goku said as he screamed once more which triggered him to transform in SSJ3.**_

 _Watching from a distant Vegeta laughed because he knew that Gotenks was going to beat Kakarot at his silly game of tag._

" _You ready old man?" Gotenks said laughing as he easily transformed into a SSJ3._

" _Old man…. you boys have some guts." Goku said as gave them a stern look before he disappeared._

 _On high alert now Gotenks quickly looked behind then back to the front etc.. Until he sensed Goku's ki above him, when he looked up he saw Goku was charging them. Jumping out of the way just as Goku who was about to hit him on the head he powered up 2 ki blasts from his hands and threw them at Goku who was still fazed by Gotenks speed which directly hit Goku in his stomach._

" _Did that hurt Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted as he smashed into the ground nearby him._

" _Yea that actually did hurt. You boys have been training with Vegeta haven't you?" Goku said as he arose from the crater he had created and looked at Vegeta and Gotenks who was laughing at him._

" _So what if I did train them? Surely you can handle them their are our sons." Vegeta said as he watched Goku expression to his comment that he could not even beat a couple of children._

" _That's not fair Vegeta but I can still beat them." Goku said as he flew up to the laughing Gotenks who didn't notice him until he got a roundhouse kick to the face that sent him flying into the nearby mountain side._

" _Boom!" was the only sound that Vegeta and Goku heard and when Gotenks made contact with the mountain there was a small landslide that covered up him up. Goku wiped blood from the corner of his mouth as he waited for Gotenks to recover from his kick. A few seconds passed and then there was a flash of light, from the rumble emerged Trunks and Goten._

" _Hey what happened to me being an old man?" Goku asked as he smirked at the two young saiyans._

" _We were only kidding around dad." Goten said as he rubbed his head._

" _Yea Goku you didn't have to use all your power in that one kick." Trunks said as he floated down next to his father._

" _Next time don't get distracted because that gives your enemy enough time to strike back and even possibly kill you." Vegeta said as Trunks landed next to him_

" _So I have to keep a clear mind while fighting huh Dad?" Trunks said as he looked up at his father who was watching Goku help wrap up Goten's head._

" _Yes son, if you have a clear mind nothing can break your focus." Vegeta said as he put his hand on Trunks' shoulder._

" _Right so when are you going to teach me how to do the Big Bang?" Trunks said with a hint of excitement in his voice._

" _Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled_

 _Hearing his name Goku and Goten flew down to Vegeta and Trunks to see why he was called._

" _What's up Vegeta?" Goku said as he landed in front of Vegeta_

" _Well I want to teach Trunks my Big Bang attack but I need someone to throw blasts at me so I can also show him how to keep a clear mind."_

" _Wow you must be excited Trunks learning your dad's strongest and best attack." Goku said as he patted Trunks on the head._

" _Yea I know I can't wait!" Trunks said as he tugged at his father's leg_

" _What is it boy?" Vegeta asked as he looked down at the lavender haired boy._

" _You and Goku could fight so you will be able to show me the Big Bang."_

 _Smiling at his son idea Vegeta looked at Goku to see him wearing his stupid grin with his hand on his head._

" _Fine I guess Kakarot will have to do." Vegeta said smirking at Goku_

" _That's not nice Vegeta I am the perfect sparring partner for you." Goku said as he got into a fighting stance_

" _Oh really well let's find out Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he got into his fighting stance as well._

 _After 10 minutes of Goku and Vegeta fighting in the sky they both landed and both collapsed onto their back near each other while staring up at the mid-afternoon sky._

 _Vegeta stared off into the sky thinking about how far he had come since his first visit to Earth. Just as he started to find peace and quiet he was interrupted by Goku's voice._

" _ **Damn idiot can't he shut up for 5 minutes!**_ " _Vegeta thought as he sat up and looked at Goku who was grabbing his backpack from Goten._

" _Come on Vegeta we promised the boys we would teach them new moves and some of our signature moves after we sparred." Goku said as he patted Goten and Trunks on their heads._

" _Yea dad come on! I wanna do the Big Bang already!" Trunks said as he grabbed Vegeta's bag and handed it to his father._

" _Don't rush me I will teach you the Big Bang when I think you're ready to handle that much power." Vegeta said as he scolded his lavender hair son._

 _Saddened by his father's remark Trunks handed him his bag and ran to walk with Goten and Goku and left Vegeta behind them._

" _ **He is so mean sometimes why can't he be more like Goku?**_ " _Trunks thought as he looked up at Goku who had a small smile on his face._

" _ **Your father loves you Trunks he is only like this because he wants you to be strong so when he is gone you protect yourself and your loved ones."**_ _Goku said as he turned to look down at Trunks who was shocked to hear Goku's voice in his head._

" _ **But I'm strong enough already." Trunks said as he looked down at his feet.**_

" _ **You are very strong for your age but you are not strong enough to defeat every enemy on your own Trunks and you father knows that because it has happen to him many times."**_

 _Confused at Goku's comment Trunks looked up at him and saw that his small smile turned into a thin line as Goku had stop walking and was now looking at the Prince who was still walking towards them._

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ _Trunks asked as he saw his dad walk past Goku and him_

" _ **When Majin Buu ate your mother and you he felt responsible because hours before he had sacrificed himself to stop Majin Buu which didn't work. He wouldn't stop blaming himself and he still blames himself to this day because he says if he was only stronger to protect you and your mother."**_ _Goku said just as Vegeta brushed passed him_

 _Trunks watched as his dad passed them and thought to himself_ " _ **Dad you are the strongest person I know… I just wished you would see that too."**_

" _ **One day he will realize it Trunks but your father has a very strange way of figuring it out."**_ _Goku said as he walked passed Trunks to join Vegeta._

" _What was that all about?" a very confused Goten asked as he looked at Trunks with that signature Son look._

" _Oh that it was nothing I was just thinking about my girlfriend Mai. You wouldn't know it's big kid stuff." Trunks said hopefully Goten would buy his lie._

" _Yea I guess I wouldn't understand. Anyway we better go before our dads leave us and eat all of the food." Goten said as he took off running to where their dads were._

" _Hey wait up for me Goten!" yelled Trunks as he took off after the miniature Goku._

" _Vegeta I'm taking Goten a couple of miles to the West so you and Trunks can go East, train as well." Goku said as he looked down at the Prince._

" _That's fine as long as you and your brat don't interrupt my and Trunks lesson we should be fine." Vegeta said as he looked for Trunks_

" _Where are the boys?" Vegeta asked with a little hint of worry in his voice_

" _Umm I don't know hold on." Goku said_

" _GOOOOOOTEEEEENNNN!" Goku yelled which cause Vegeta to cover his very sensitive ears._

" _You idiot why did you just find their Ki?" Vegeta shouted at Goku_

" _Oh I guess that would work too." Goku said while he rubbed the back of his head laughing at the angered Prince._

" _Tch, I have no clue how you became the strongest being in the Universe." Vegeta said while rubbing his forehead with his middle and index fingers._

" _Vegeta I found the boys they are coming this way." Goku said as he looked at the unamused Prince_

" _ **Thank Kami nothing happened….. I don't know if I could have lived with myself knowing that something happened to my son."**_ _Vegeta thought as he saw lavender hair come into view._

 _As the two young saiyans walked up to the fathers Vegeta looked at Trunks and without saying one word took off to the East to where him and Trunks would be training at._

" _Dad where are you going?" Trunks said as he dad flew off_

" _If you want to learn the Big Bang you better hurry up because I'm tired of waiting son." Vegeta said as he looked back at his son below him. Trunks glared at his dad and soon flew up to his father where they took off to the East._


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry for the very over due update I just got busy with being a senior in high school and I also had very bad writers block but thank you to everyone who has read and Favorited my story hope you enjoy this new chapter. Dont be afraid to PM with ideas for future chapters? :)_**

 _After following behind his father for what felt like an eternity Trunks noticed that his father had stopped. Trunks flew next to him to see that his father had a very small smile on his once stone cold face._

" _Ok son go stand over there." Vegeta said as he turned to face his son_

 _Following his dad's instructions Trunks take 10 steps back, then turned around and looked at his dad with a confused face. Vegeta looked at his son and saw how he scrunched up his eyebrows_ " _ **He looks just like me when he does that but yet has his mother's spirit and heart….. How did I end up with this life I was a mon-"**_

" _Earth to dad are you there?" Trunks said bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts_

 _Not answering his son's question Vegeta says "Ok first thing you have to do is put out your right arm like so."Vegeta said as he extended his right arm out and Trunks soon followed. Vegeta looked at his arm and walked over a picked it up so that his knuckles were leveled with his nose._

" _You have to keep your arm leveled or you might end up missing your target." Vegeta said as he stepped forward and targeted a tree which was about 300 ft away. thinking_ " _ **This tree will have to do since Goku is not here to be my target."**_

 _Vegeta took a shoulder width stance, extended his right arm knuckles even with his nose and then slowly rise his right hand which he crossed his thumb over the palm of his hand. Before he did the attack he look over his shoulder and saw Trunks wide eyed but mimicked every move Vegeta had done. Vegeta smirked at his son and said "Now concentrate your energy into the center of palm where your thumb is." Vegeta quickly had a blue sphere in the middle of his hand but Trunks was struggling to make the sphere._

" _C'mon stupid energy go to my palm. I want to show my dad I'm strong and I want to make him proud of me, but most of all I don't want to fail him." Trunks thought as he stared at the back of his hand._

" _You have to have a clear mind son, you must let go of any thoughts you have because they are why you can't do the attack." Vegeta said as he put his hand on Trunks' shoulder._

" _Watch how I do it and then you can try it." Vegeta said as he returned to his position._

 _Vegeta went slowly through the steps to make sure Trunks took in every detail, once he gotten to the focusing the energy he cleared his mind of everything. Within seconds he had the sphere in his palm and yelled "BIIGGGGG BANGGGG ATTTACK!" Vegeta as he released the sphere at the tree, once the hit made contact there was a "BOOM", smoke everywhere._

 _Once the smoke clear the tree had lost all it's leaves and was slightly on fire. Trunks gave a small sigh and dropped his arm and took 3 deep breathes while telling himself "Clear my mind, clear my mind and clear my mind." Once he felt completely focus he started the process over again, once his arm was extended he check to make sure his knuckles were even with his nose. After adjusting his arm he took one more deep breath and closed his eyes so that he could focus all his energy into his palm. After 3 minutes of focusing his KI he heard his father give a small sigh of excitement, wondering why Trunks opened his eyes to see a bright blue light coming from the palm of his hand._

" _LOOK DAD I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT!" Trunks shouted_

" _Very good son now you still need to hit the target." Vegeta said as he stared at the tree._

 _Trunks narrowed his eyes onto the tree his dad had previously destroyed , looking at the blue sphere he screamed as loud as he possible could "BIGGGG BANNNGG AATTAAACCCK!" He released the blue sphere, as he did it sent a slight kick back of air as it zoomed passed Vegeta. It made impact with the tree in a mere 45 seconds after Trunks threw it, when it did it exploded into smoke and flames. Once the smoke cleared Trunks ran over to Vegeta, started to tug at his arm trying to lead him over to the tree he had destroyed. After a few long pulls Trunks finally gets Vegeta over to the tree, admiring how powerful his first Big Bang Attack he looks up to his father and said "Look dad, look what I did to this tree."_

" _Yes you did very well son but it was only a tree… now try hitting me with it." Vegeta said as he looked down at Trunks._

" _Wait what you want me to hit you with your own attack?" said a confused Trunks_

" _Tch you think you can hit me? Son I doubt that but I want you to_ _ **try**_ _to hit me." Vegeta said as he flew into the sky about 50 ft from the ground._

" _What is that suppose to mean? Are you calling me weak or slow?" Trunks yelled as he flew towards his dad._

" _No I'm calling you both of those things." Vegeta said as he watched his son's expression go from anger to sadness._

" _I'M not weak dad." is all Trunks said while keeping his head low._

" _Son everyone is weak even me and Kakarot. We all have weakness such as Kakarot he has too much remorse for his enemies and then I get to cocky during fights." Vegeta said_

" _Then what are my weakness dad?" Trunks asked his father._

" _You act too childish at times and you are also like me a little too cocky at points." Vegeta said smirking at the last part._

 _Realizing his dad was right Trunks got into his fighting stance and waited for Vegeta to do the same. Smiling Vegeta took his stance and waited for Trunks to make the first move, as the wind blew Trunks waited for the right time to attack just as he was about to a blast came out of nowhere and it struck him on the back. He heard his dad laughing and surely enough his father had a smirk on his face, a hand on his hip like her had been waiting for Trunks to attack him for ages. " Come on you are my son! The son of the Prince of all Saiyans you have power that others would kill for and you yet to attack me." Taken back by his father's comment Trunks threw a Ki ball that was the size of a small car to his father who was unaware of it. When his father finally realized her threw a ki blast it was to late it maybe direct contact with Vegeta and black smoke engulfed his father. "Dad are you ok?" Trunks said as he flew over to his dad. Once the smoke clear he say his dad holding his left arm with his right hand, when he looked up to see Trunks he smiled "Good job son you actually hit my arm, injured it pretty badly. Look see." Vegeta grabbed his left wrist and let go in which his arm was limp due to it being broken by the impact. "Dad i'm so sorry I did not know I put so much power into that blast." Laughing Vegeta popped his arm back into place a walked over to his bag and grab a senzu bean from the bag._

 _Trunks walks over to join his dad when he heard "Hey Trunks are you done yet?" As Goten flew over to him with Goku close behind him. "Yea I just finished training with my dad. He taught me how to do the Big Bang Attack wanna see?"_

 _Goten's face broke out into a huge grin as he said "Oh man that is so cool I wish my dad would teach me how to do Instant Transmission but he said I have to wait until I'm older. Can show me the Big Bang Attack right now?"_

" _Yea stand back while I destroy that tree over there." Trunks said as her pointed to a tree about 100 yards away. Goten and Goku stand near Vegeta and watch as Trunks takes his stance and powers up a Ki blast. When he was finally ready he focused onto the tree and with all his power he threw the Ki blast "BIIIGGG BAANNGG ATTTACCCK!" Goku and Goten awed in amazement when the blast hit the tree and destroyed it into a million pieces._

" _Wow Vegeta you must be very proud of Trunks for learning your best attack within a few hours." Goku said_

" _Only a son of a prince could learn such a expert attack with a few hours." Vegeta said as he stood up and rotated his arm which was now healed and was feeling much better._

 _Trunks walked back to the group with a huge smirk on his face which Vegeta would be proud of? "So what did you think Goten?" Trunks asked as he playfully punched the black haired saiyan._

" _That was amazing Trunks are you going to that move during our spars anytime soon?" Goten asked the lavender haired saiyan_

" _Yea why are you scare you are going to lose?" Trunks asked_

" _No I just want to know so my dad can teach me his dragon fist attack." Goten said rubbing the back of his head like his father does._

 _As the two younger saiyans talk their fathers were talking about how proud they were of their young sons. Goku went on to say that Goten has grown to be very much like him and his other son Gohan but he is also like Chi-Chi he is always trying to help others in need and her just wants a normal life like other kids his age. Vegeta agreed with Goku abotu Goten and told Goku that Trunks actually reminds him of his mother even though he didn't have many memories of her. "There is just something about Trunks that reminds me of my mother I don't know if it is his attitude towards things or how he is so lively and caring for every little thing on this planet." Goku not knowing anything about Vegeta's mother he asked him "Hey Vegeta can you tell me about your mother?" Vegeta looked at Goku and sighed "Look Kakarot the only thing I will say about my mother is that she was killed by Frieza because she stood up against him that is all I wish to tell you." "I understand Vegeta I didn't know my parents at all at least you did." Goku said as he walked over to Goten and said "Come on boys it getting late and we are going back home tomorrow." The boys groaned as they stopped sparring and followed Goku and Vegeta back to the campsite, when they got back the boys opened up their capsules and started to eat their meals and so their father followed their lead. After eating the boys grabbed the marshmallows and other ingredients that were required for 150 s'mores and 4 sticks that they handed one to each of their dads. When they sat down they began to construct their s'mores the boys of course created a s'more about a foot high and it was mainly chocolate and marshmallow. When they added their gooey marshmallow Trunks was holding the bottom and Goten carefully placed the marshmallow on the chocolate making sure not to burn Trunks with the hot gooey substance. When it was finally finished the boys looked at it in amazement and before their dads knew what happen the gigantic s'more was gone and the boys had the mess on their face and on their training gi. "Goten go take a bath because I don't want your mother too yell at me for not making you take a bath." Goku said as he walked Goten to the lake. "Trunks go with them because the last thing I want is for your mother to be mad at me and yelling at me the whole day." Vegeta said as he went to his tent. After everyone else wa done taking a bath Vegeta made his way to the lake with his clothes in hand and when he got to the edge of the lake he looked around to make sure no was around when the coat wa clear her undressed. Without thinking he dove into the lake and instantly the cold water hit Vegeta's body the saiyan he relaxed as it felt go against his sore body from earlier that day. When he finished his "ice" bath he got dressed into his night clothes and went to join his sleeping son where it took him about 15 minutes to fall asleep due to Goku's and his brat's snoring. As the sun barely started to rise Vegeta and Trunks were already up and were packing up their tent once Goku and Goten finally woke up. Once the two other saiyans ate and packed their stuff as well they went their separate ways. As they flew back to Capsule Corp. Trunks asked Vegeta a question he was not prepared to answer._


End file.
